freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanmades:Five Nights at Candy's
FNaC= Five Nights at Candy's es un juego basado en la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's creado por Emil "Ace" Macko. El objetivo es sobrevivir cinco noches de 12:00 PM a 6:00 AM (sin incluir la 6ta noche y la Custom Night) a los animatrónicos de Candy's Burgers & Fries. Resumen El entretenimiento aquí son Candy el gato, Cindy la gata, Chester el chimpancé, Blank el animatrónico y el pingüino; Todos animatrónicos dispuestos a divertir a la multitud. Trabajas en este sitio en horario nocturno, vigilas que no entren maleantes, y si algún animatrónico esta fuera de su lugar, mantelo vigilado, cierra las puertas si ha de ser necesario, y aprovecha las cámaras de visión nocturna que te ayudarán en tu trabajo. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad es bastante similar a los dos primeros juegos de Five Nights at Freddy's. Tienes que defenderte de los animatrónicos usando las tres puertas que tienes cerca tuyo, dos a los lados, y una puerta en el centro de la oficina para impedir que algún animatrónico (Blank) intente romper el cristal de la ventana; las cámaras de visión nocturna te ayudarán, aunque no sean de última tecnología. Tu energía es limitada, las puertas y la visión nocturna usan energía, así que hay que evitar malgastarla. El jugador puede aprovechar que Candy, Cindy, Chester y The Penguin iluminan sus ojos al recorrer el Restaurante, así que el jugador puede guiarse con las luces de sus ojos para no usar energía en la visión nocturna. Pero esto no funciona con Blank, Old candy y RAT, ya que no tienen ojos luminosos, aunque estos dos últimos se pueden evitar con el sonido, ya que cuándo están cerca de la Oficina, la música de ambiente cambia a uno propio de ellos. Animatronicos En el nuevo local de Candy's hay animatrónicos del anterior local, que junto a los nuevos, intentaran atrapar al jugador. Animatrónicos Principales }} Animatrónicos Old }} Historia Noche 2 Archivo:Fnacllamada2.ogg Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje: *Es posible que la actividad nocturna de los animatrónicos fue causada por Reverse Puppet. Noche 3 Archivo:Fnacllamada3.ogg Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje: Noche 4 Archivo:Fnacllamada4.ogg Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje: *Se cree que luego que El Guardia golpeó a Blank, fue secuestrado/asesinado por el mismo, o peor, por RAT. Noche 5 Archivo:Fnacllamada5.ogg Usted tiene dos nuevos mensajes: El segundo mensaje es poco claro, al ponerlo en reversa y acelerarlo se cree que podría decir esto: (Nota: Este mensaje no es oficial) Archivo:Fnacllamada5aclarada.ogg *Se cree que el que hizo la segunda grabación es RAT, aunque nada lo confirma. *Esta llamada telefónica es igual a la cuarta y quinta de FNaF, donde primero nos habla el hombre del teléfono y Golden Freddy, pero que diferencia de este, el hombre no muere. Noche 6 Archivo:Fnacllamada6.ogg Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje: Cámaras Posters en los baños 200px|thumb|Posters en los baños En los baños puede aparecer una alucinación, haciendo que los posters en las paredes cambien a palabras, que forman la frase "te quedaste dormido, es tu culpa". Aunque no se sabe muy bien a qué se refiere. CAM 10 200px|thumb|left|CAM10 En la CAM10 puede observarse que hay un cartel que dice "Niño asesinado en una fábrica de robots", esto puede tener relación con las cinemática de la Noche 2 y 3, aunque nada lo confirme. }} Curiosidades *Es el Fanmade más conocido de FNaF, debido a su gran parecido con este. *'Emil Macko' confirmó en un Tweet que Old Candy y Rat están basados y Tom y Jerry. **También se puede notar que durante el juego en los extras se escucha una canción de este programa, al igual que en el segundo juego. *Los posters de Candy y Cindy reproducirán un bocinazo al pulsarles la nariz (Al igual que con el Poster de Freddy en el Primer Juego). *'Five Nights at Candy's' se ubica en una línea de tiempo en la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's, la cual es después de que el primer establecimiento de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza cerrara. *Al pulsar uno de los dibujos de la cámara 11, se podrá apreciar durante un instante al Youtuber Markiplier en el computador del escritorio diciendo su famosa frase "I'm the king of Five Nights at Freddy's"("Soy el rey de Five Nights at Freddy's") *El icono del juego tiene la misma apariencia que el del primer juego de FNaF, donde el animatronico principal aparece de frente mostrando solo su cabeza. *En una de las primeros modelos de Blank, este tenía otros dibujos en el cuerpo, pero en el juego estos se cambiaron. *La habitación de Partes & Servicios donde se encuentran RAT y Old Candy no están en la cámaras, asi que solo verá cuando salgan de ella. [[Archivo:Thank_You_Too.png|thumb|Teaser de agradecimiento con todos los animatrónicos del Juego, notese a "Nightmare Candy" (que nunca aparece en el juego) y a Markiplier (easter egg).]] *Cuándo RAT se mueve, se "esconde" de las cámaras, algo parecido a Freddy en el Primer Juego. *En los Extras, se puede ver un Easter egg de RAT, donde sí se lo mira mucho tiempo, este se acercará a la cámara moviendo su cabeza. *La mecánica de Blank es bastante similar a la Foxy en el primer juego. *Luego de un tiempo de haber sido lanzado el juego, Emil Macko lanzó un traser de agradecimiento en su página con todos los animatronicos del juego. Actualizaciones 1.03 * Arreglada una inconsistencia gráfica. 1.1.0 * Arreglado error que impedía la reproducción de algunos sonidos de ambiente jugando. * Reestructuradas las puertas completamente ** Los animatrónicos esperaran más tiempo antes de atacar, pero solo cuando hayan sido notados. **Eliminados los sonidos de pasos. **Usando dos puertas al tiempo gastara más energía, y usar tres, muchísima más. ** Los botones de las puertas ahora tienen sonido cuando las puertas son desactivadas. **Añadido un sistema de cronómetro para controlar cuanto tiempo puede una puerta ser ocupada. * Arreglado error menor gráfico. * El botón de panel ahora es más ancho. * Arreglado glitch que permitía usar la cámara durante un jumpscare. * Las pantallas raras, ahora son más raras. * Eliminados pequeños detalles gráficos. Tráiler Oficial center |-| FNaC 2= Five Nights at Candy's 2 es un Juego Fanmade desarrollado por Emil "Ace" Macko basado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's. El juego actúa como secuela de Five Night at Candy's, donde el objetivo es sobrevivir a los viejos animatrónicos de Candy's Resumen Los animatrónicos que hace años entretenían a los niños, ahora están en una fabrica abandonada, donde una adolescente (Protagonista) debe pasar 5 noches, evitar a los personajes por el frente y por los conductos, pero ya no serán igual de dulces que antes. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad es muy similar a la que se presentó en Five Nights at Freddy's 3. El jugador dispone de una tableta la cual permite visualizar cada una de las cámaras que se encuentran repartidas por todo el lugar. Además, con la tableta el jugador sera capaz de hacer sonar los teléfonos que están repartidos por la zona para poder atraer a los animatronicos (Igual al Dispositivo de Audio de FNaF3) o para echar a ciertos personajes que quieran entrar en las ventilaciones, aunque si estos se mantienen encendidos mucho tiempo, un animatronico lo desactivará y habrá que esperar a que vuelvan a funcionar. También el personaje podrá usar el flash de la cámara de su celular, el cual le permitirá visualizar durante un instante el largo pasillo que se encuentra adelante (Esto hace referencia a la linterna utilizada en Five Nights at Freddy's 2) Animatronicos Animatrónicos de Candy's }} Animatrónicos Antiguos }} Historia A continuación el jugador tendrá libertad de escribir lo que sea, pero la respuesta no será relevante, y luego de este prologo comenzará la Noche. Minijuegos Noche 1 Año:1989 Al terminar la Primera Noche, se mostrará a Chester dentro del Restaurante de Candy y un mensaje que dice SEARCH (BUSCA) y al encontrar una llave en la Oficina, cuándo abre una puerta que está con un candado, el minijuego termina, posiblemente diciendo que algó paso luego de eso. *Curiosamente, cuándo se va a la Habitación del Técnico, se muestra que Candy y Cindy tendrán una "versión mejorada" excepto Chester, que tiene una cruz, esto podría tener relación con uno de los Teasers. *También, al entrar a la Oficina, por menos de un segundo se ve lo que sería Reverse Puppet, aunque no vuelve a aparecer en el resto del juego ni afecta la jugabilidad. Noche 2 Año:1989 Al empezar, el jugador será The Penguin y estará en la habitación del Técnico, y con el mensaje "RETURN" (REGRESA), el objetivo es juntar las piezas de Chester que están en una caja una por una, durante el comienzo, cuándo se sale de la habitación, la puerta de al lado (que abrió Chester) se cerrará y un brazo de Chester está en el piso, pero al juntar todas las piezas, teminará de la misma forma que el primer minijuego. *En la habitación del técnico, hay dos cajas, al parecer con los dos nuevos animatrónicos. Noche 3 Año:1991 En esta "noche" se jugará con Blank, y se mostrará el mensaje "COLECT" (RECOGER) que deberá buscar 4 dibujos de niños, lo curioso es que en esta noche no pasará extraño. Noche 4 Año:1992 Durante este minijuego Cindy se "despertará" al lado de Candy, cerca del escenario, se mostrará de nuevo el mensaje RETURN y consiste en que la Gata Animatrónica debe buscar y entregar la corbata de Candy, que al parecer la perdió, cuándo el jugador le regresa su corbata al Gato, el minijuego termina. * Se puede decir que podrían ser New Candy e New Cindy, debido al año, que es 1992. Noche 5 Año:1993 Después de un tiempo, Candy se activa, pero esta vez no hay ningún mensaje en la pantalla, así que lo único que puede hacer el jugador es caminar por el restaurante. Al acercarse a la Oficina del Guardia, habrá dos policías en las puertas y luces de sus autos, al entrar en la Oficina, el Guardia estará muerto, en el piso y con un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor se su cabeza, pero la música termina al entrar, y cambiará a una risa extraña, pero al llegar a la puerta que abrió Chester, está se cerrará, provocando un ruido y alertando a los policías, seguido, estos entrarán a la habitación junto a un Técnico (que tiene una herramienta, posiblemente para desactivar al animatrónico), y cuándo este toca a Candy, termina el Minijuego. *Es muy Probable que Rat mató al Guardia e inculpó a Candy, haciendo creer a los policías que este lo mató, y haciendo que lo desactiven, y posiblemente abandolandoló (capaz junto a los demás animatrónicos) , creyendo que era peligroso. Noche 6 Año:1967 El minijuego empieza y aparecerá Old Candy, durante la noche, y el mensaje sera FOLLOW (SIGUE), y O. Candy deberá seguir una sombra (Shadow Candy), y cuándo lo lleva hasta la habitación del Técnico, este se asusta, y agarra una herramienta, igual que la que usó con Candy, para desactivarlo. *Este Minijuego tiene mucha similitud con los de FNaF 3, donde hay que seguir a "Shadow Freddy" o "Purple Freddy" (en este caso es Shadow Candy) Año:1976 Otra vez el jugador aparecerá para jugar con Blank, y con el mismo objetivo, pero este no está roto, indicando que sucedió mucho antes de los acontecimientos del juego, la diferencia con su minijuego anterior es que hay 5 dibujos, y al agarrar el quinto, estará dibujado una sombra con una gran sonrisa y con forma de Gato, y con sombras a su alrededor (Shadow Candy), pero luego, la Sombra aparecerá delante de Blank, haciendo que termine la Noche. Año:1987 Después de terminar el anterior minijuego, aparecerá otro, y de nuevo se jugará con Old Candy, pero con el mensaje HELP (AYUDA), pero el Restaurante estará con niños sentados en las mesas y en las puertas, felices, otra vez aparecerá La Sombra, guiando al animatrónico de nuevo, pero hacia la Oficina, donde habrá un niño en el piso sentado y llorando, pero cuándo Candy se acerca a él, este se pondrá feliz y correrá, el jugador debe ir "hacia arriba" y encontrarlo, durante el camino se verán niños hablando, jugando y un guardia feliz, pero al llegar donde está el niño, este está llorando, y su Padre estará enojado, con su mano en la cabeza del niño, pero Candy se acerca a él, y el minijuego termina. *Se cree que luego del final de este minijuego, Candy lastimó gravemente o mató al hombre, para defender al niño, haciendo que sea desactivado, y/o dejado en Partes y Servicios. **El Chico del teléfono en el primer juego ya explicó esta función de los viejos animatrónicos, que cuándo veían violencia, debían pararla. Noche 8 Este minijuego no se activa pasando las noches, sino al tocar la 4ta estrella (después de pasar la noche 8) y tocándola cuando esta se mueva. La diferencia con los demás minijuegos es que no ocurre en un local de Candy's, si no que cuenta un acontecimiento mucho más anterior, donde una niña está llorando en un Restaurante (Posiblemente de los 60's) y hay un cartel que dice "Grand Reopening" (Gran Reapertura) y solo podrá moverse hacia la habitación de la izquierda, mostrando un escenario, y arriba estarán lo que parecen ser Rat y Cat en el, saludando al público, pero un niño se acerca a Rat, y este mira al niño, baja su cuerpo y finalmente su brazo, que hará que el minijuego termine, y luego mostrando la confirmación de Five Nights at Candy's 3. *Cuándo Rat mueve su brazo hacia el niño, los niños y los adultos (incluyendo un guardia) cambian su expresión de felicidad a una triste, y la música que empieza más alegre cambia a una más lúgubre, indicando que ese comportamiento del animatrónico no era normal. *Antes de que se acercase el niño, Rat mueve su cuerpo de una forma rara y diferente a Cat, tal vez explicando que tenía fallas. Periódicos Noche 5 Al terminar la 5ta Noche, aparecerá la siguiente noticia en el Periódico: 200px|thumb|Periódico luego de superar la 5ta Noche. Noche 6 Al pasar la Noche 6 aparecerá el siguiente titular: 200px|thumb|Periódico al pasar la Noche 6 Game Over Al perder el juego con los Animatrónicos Withered saldrá la noticia de: [[Archivo:Fnac2muerte1.png|200px|thumb|Noticia que sale cuando el jugador pierde con los Animatronicos de Candy's]] Pero si el jugador pierde con The Rat o The Cat saldrá: [[Archivo:Fnac2muerte2.png|200px|thumb|Titular al morir con The Rat o The Cat.]] *En la parte superior, puede verse la el Mes y Año de la Noticia, que es Agosto de 2007. *En los periódicos se confirma el nombre del jugador, que es Marylin Schmidt, familiar (probablemente hija) de la primera Guardia y que tiene 17 años. }} Curiosidades *La gama de animatronicos que se presenta, esta claramente basado en los animatronicos Withered de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *El juego transcurre 20 años después de los acontecimientos de la primera entrega. *Si se pulsa la nariz del peluche de Candy, este reproducirá un bocinazo parecido al del primer juego y al resto de juegos de FNaF. *El icono del juego tiene la misma apariencia que el del segundo juego de FNaF, mostrando solo la cabeza del animatronico principal, mirando hacia un lado y con un 2 a la derecha. *AL igual que en el primer juego, se pueden escuchar canciones de Tom y Jerry, en este caso en el Menú Extras y el minijuego secreto. *Si se presiona uno de los dibujos de cámara 14, aparcerá un personaje denominado Scribble Netty, la cual no tiene un papel importante dando a entender que es un easter-egg. thumb|Notese el dibujo de Popgoes en el piso. *En la CAM11 puede verse un dibujo del animatrónico Popgoes the Weasel del Fangame POPGOES **Si se hace doble click en el dibujo se podrá escuchar un pequeño fragmento de la música Popgoes the weasel. *Si se escribe M-A-R-K mientras se juega una noche, se podrá oír al youtuber Markiplier imitando a un fantasma. *En este Juego no aparece Old Candy, se desconoce la razón de esto, pero al parecer es reemplazado por The Cat. *Cabe destacar que New Candy y New Cindy no son los mismos animatrónicos del primer juego, sino una versión mejorada de ellos, esto puede apreciarse en diferencias en los modelos. Actualizaciones 1.0.4 *Se ha arreglado un glitch que permitía sobrevivir la noche a pesar de haber recibido un jumpscare. 1.0.5 *Arreglado un fallo que hacia que las noches (6 y 8) mostraran la hora PM en vez de AM. 1.0.6 *Arreglado un fallo que hacia que los jumpscare se ubicaran a la izquierda de la pantalla. 1.0.7 *Arreglo de un fallo que hacia que la AI (Inteligencia artificial) no se reiniciara al completar o perder una noche. Tráiler Oficial |-|FNaC 3= Five Nights at Candy's 3 es un Fangame en desarrollo por Emil "Ace" Macko inspirado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. Es la tercera y última entrega de la serie Five Nights at Candy's. Jugabilidad Este juego tiene una jugabilidad muy parecida a la de FNaF 4, pero con la diferencia que tiene una cámara más libre, además de que el jugador puede revisar debajo de la cama y reproducir música en la grabadora. Los animatronicos intentarán atacar al jugador directamente, por los costados o debajo de la cama, normalmente se irán si se le iluminan en alguna de las puertas o en el armario, pero si se acercan más el jugador debe iluminar su rostro mientras se mueve para que no se acerque, una vez cumplido esto se esconderán debajo de la cama, a lo que solo hay que iluminarlos una vez y mirar al lado contrario de la habitación, luego el animatrónico alzará su cabeza sobre su cama y habrá que iluminarlo una vez más, esto lo espantará y volverá a esconderse en las puertas. También se ha añadido una nueva mecánica, que es la Grabadora, sirve para hacer que la noche avance más rápido, aunque no es obligatoria para pasar la noche. Esto se debe a que se llama "Mi música para dormir", que es una canción tranquila. Los animatronicos intentarán sacársela al jugador si este no la observa constantemente. La grabadora consta de 3 botones interactivos, Pausa, Reproducir y Volver hacia atrás (Rebobinar). Pero la música no durará mucho, por lo que el jugador debe pausarla y rebobinarla con los botones cuándo termine de reproducir la música, así volverá a sonar la canción. Minijuegos Pronto Animatronicos }} Historia Antes de la Noche 1 Antes de comenzar la 1ra Noche, aparecerá el siguiente diálogo: Luego de la Noche 5 Luego de haber terminado el minijuego después de la Noche 5, se mostrará el Closet donde Mary se escondió y las frases: Antes de la Noche Final Antes de comenzar por primera vez la Noche 6, el jugador verá de nuevo al supuesto Reverse Puppet, que dirá: Al terminar esta cinemática, lo que parecía ser Reverse Puppet, revelará su rostro, mostrando una versión más terrorífica de este, para luego dar comienzo a la Noche Final. Minijuegos Pronto... Minijuegos Secretos En los minijuegos arcade que el jugador puede encontrar en la Deepscape, pueden encontrarse minijuegos ocultos en blanco y negro y muy poco claros. Fishing With Candy Al jugar este minijuego, se deben conseguir 9999 puntos, al hacer esto se activará el minijuego que mostrará lo que parece ser una mujer en un local, pero los niños solo dejarán al jugador entrar a una habitción, donde se encuentra algo parecido a una Marioneta rodeada de niños, para que luego estos desaparezcan, esto hará que la Marioneta cambie su apariencia de feliz a triste, para así terminar el minijuego. Cindy's Garden Para encontrar el minijuego oculto, se debe cumplir el mismo requisito, al conseguir 9999 puntos, comenzará el minijuego, donde el jugador será una figura parecida a RAT debido a sus orejas y hocico, en un lugar desconocido, se debe caminar por el lugar hasta encontrar lo que parecen ser unos niños llorando y corriendo, el jugador debe acercarse a ellos e ir a lo que parece una maquina con una cinta, lo que hará que los niños pasen por la máquina y salgan animatronicos con forma de gato por el otro lado de la cinta. Candy's Adventure Para obtener el minijuego secreto, se debe terminar Candy's Adventure, tras vencer al Jefe final, las texturas del juego se glichtclearán, y el jugador solo podrá avanzar, y esto activará el minijuego. Otra vez el jugador será RAT, comenzando en una habitación llena de cajas, y solo se podrá vagar por el lugar, pero se deberán evitar a unos animatronicos que parecen ser del primer juego, para superar el minijuego, el jugador no debe ser visto por ellos, y cuándo se logre esto, RAT entrará a lo que parece ser una Oficina con una persona dentro, y cuando el animatronico se le acerque, el minijuego terminará. Finales Final Normal Final Verdadero Final Olvidado Para obtener este final, el jugador debe tirar al Gato Origami en la habitación, haciéndole click varias veces. Luego de superar la 4ta noche, al jugar el minijuego de esta noche, el Origami no estará, y no se podrá acceder a la Deepscape, lo que obligará al jugador al dormir, lo que hará que salga una cinemática con el Gato Origami roto, diciendo: Luego de este Final el jugador conseguirá una tercera estrella azul en el Menú Principal. }} Curiosidades * Para celebrar el April's Fools Day (Día de los tontos en EE.UU), Emil sacó un teaser que vendría a ser el mismo que el primer teaser de FNaC3, solamente cambiando la cabeza de Rat por la de Markiplier (el mismo que apareció en el primer juego) con la frase "A story can't end, without the king" ("Una historia no puede terminar sin el rey") y el cartel que dice "It was me all along" ("Fui yo todo el tiempo"). *En el Icóno del juego se ve un guiño a Five Nights at Freddy's 3, ya que la cabeza del animatrónico principal (Freddy, o Candy en este caso) fue cambiada hacia otro personaje (Springtrap, en este caso Rat). *En el juego se Encuentra una imagen de el próximo juego de Emil llamado “'Project Opia'” que no tiene nada que ver con la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's. *Originalmente, Monster Rat iba a llamarse Nightmare Rat, también tendría dientes filosos junto a roturas en su traje, pero luego de un tiempo Emil Macko rechazó la idea. Actualizaciones 1.0.2 *Arreglado un bug en la Noche Final. *Arreglado un fallo que hacía que varios objetos estuvieran flotando en medio del cielo en Candy's Adventure. *Arreglado un problema que hacía que Monster Cat reprodujera el sonido del jumpscare incorrecto. *Arreglado un error del detector de colisión de la Tetera. 1.0.3 *Arreglado un fallo del Clickteam Fusion, el cual dejó activado el modo de depuración y hacía que el juego tuviera muchos errores. Tráiler Oficial Teaser Trailer de los minijuegos center|Teaser Trailer de los minijuegos. |-| Galería= Five Nights at Candy's Teasers Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Candy, "Pronto" Candyteaseriluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese el código binario que dice "FNAC". Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Cindy, "Jugamos en la oscuridad" Tumblr npsmj8HhGx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Old Candy, "Te veo" Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Penguin, "Fuera de servicio" Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Blank, "El roto" Blankteaseriluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese que hay un 2, que forma la frase "Los dos rotos". Teaser Final.png|Teaser de Reverse Puppet, "Los accidentes pasan" Teaser Final Iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado. (Nótese a RAT oculto en el fondo) Menú Principal Menu Candy.png|'Candy' en menú principal,al comenzar el juego. Candymenu2.png| Candymenu3.png| Menu Cindy.png|'Cindy' en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 1. Cindymenu2.png| Cindymenu3.png| Menu Chester.png|'Chester' en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 2. Chestermenu2.png Chestermenu3.png Menu Pingüino.png|'The Penguin' en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 3. Penguinmenu2.png Penguinmenu3.png Old Candy Menu.png|'Old Candy' en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 4. Oldcandymenu2.png| Oldcandymenu3.png| Menu Blank.png|'Blank' en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 5. Blankmenu2.png Blankmenu3.png Rata Menu.png|'RAT' en el menú principal, al completar la última noche. Ratmenu2.png Ratmenu3.png Animados Candymenuanimado.gif|'Candy' en menú principal (Animado). Cindymenuanimado.gif|'Cindy' en menú principal (Animado). Chestermenuanimado.gif|'Chester' en el menú principal (Animado). Penguinmenuanimado.gif|'The Penguin' en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 3 (Animado). Oldcandymenuanimado.gif|'Old Candy' en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 4 (Animado). Blankmenuanimado.gif|'Blank' en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 5 (Animado). Ratmenuanimado.gif|'RAT' en el menú principal, al completar la última noche (Animado). Localizaciones Candy y Cindy En El Escenario.png|'Candy' y Cindy en el escenario. 184.png|'Candy' en el escenario. Cindy En El Escenario.png|'Cindy' en el escenario. Escenario Vacío.png|El escenario vacío. Shadow Candy.png|'Shadow Candy' (easter egg) en el escenario Pasillo.png|El pasillo. Cindy En El Pasillo.png|'Cindy' en el pasillo. Candy En El Pasillo.png|'Candy' en el pasillo. Pingüino En El Pasillo.png|'Penguin' en el pasillo. Rata En El Pasillo.png|'RAT' en el pasillo. Baños.png|Los baños Cindy En Los Baños.png|'Cindy' en los baños. Candy En Los Baños.png|'Candy' en los baños Pingüino En Los Baños.png|'Penguin' en los baños. Rata En Los Baños.png|'RAT' en los baños. Posters En Los Baños.png|Posters en los baños, notese que dicen "te quedaste dormido, es tu culpa" Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Pasillo izquierdo. Cindy En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|'Cindy' en el pasillo izquierdo. Candy En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|'Candy' en el pasillo izquierdo. Pingüino En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|'Penguin' en el pasillo izquierdo. Rata En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|'RAT' en el pasillo izquierdo. Pasillo Dos.png|Segundo pasillo. Cindy En El Pasillo Dos.png|'Cindy' en el segundo pasillo. Candy En El Pasillo Dos.png|'Candy' en el segundo pasillo. Animación De Blank Rompiendo La Ventana Delantera.gif|Animación de Blank rompiendo la ventana de la oficina. Rata En El Pasillo Dos.png|'RAT' en el segundo pasillo. Pasillo Derecho.png|Pasillo derecho. Chester En El Pasillo Derecho.png|'Chester' en el pasillo derecho. Candy En El Pasillo Derecho.png|'Candy' en el pasillo derecho. Old Candy En El Pasillo Derecho.png|'Old Candy' en el pasillo derecho. Rata En El Pasillo Derecho.png|'RAT' en el pasillo derecho. Fnacorigami1.png|Alucinación de un Origami de un gato azul en el pasillo derecho. CAM07.png|CAM07. Chester En CAM07.png|'Chester' en la CAM07. Candy En CAM07.png|'Candy' en la CAM07. Old Candy En CAM07.png|'Old Candy' en la CAM07. Rata En CAM07.png|'RAT' en la CAM07. CAM08.png|CAM08. Chester En CAM08.png|'Chester' en la CAM08. Candy En CAM08.png|'Candy' en la CAM08. Old Candy En CAM08.png|'Old Candy' en la CAM08. Rata En CAM08.png|'RAT' en la CAM08. Fnacorigami.png|Alucinación de un Origami de un gato azul en la CAM08 CAM09.png|CAM09. Chester En CAM09.png|'Chester' en la CAM09. Chester En CAM09 2.png|Segunda posición de Chester en la CAM09. Old Candy En CAM09.png|'Old Candy' en la CAM09. Rata En CAM09.png|'RAT' en la CAM09. CAM10.png|CAM10. Old Candy En CAM10.png|'Old Candy' en la CAM10. Old Candy En CAM10 Dos.png|Segunda posición de Old Candy en la CAM10. Fnacorigami2.png|Alucinación de un Origami de un gato azul en la CAM10 Blank En CAM11 Tres.png|'Blank' en la CAM11. Blank En CAM11 Dos.png|'Blank' mirando desde la CAM11. Blank En CAM11.png|'Blank' de pie en la CAM11. Blank En CAM11 Cuatro.png|CAM11. CAM12.png|CAM12. Cindy En CAM12.png|'Cindy' en la CAM12. Pingüino En CAM12.png|'Penguin' saliendo de la cocina CAM12. CAM12 Puerta Abierta.png|'CAM12' con la puerta de la cocina abierta. Cindy En CAM12 Con La Puerta Abierta.png|'Cindy' en la CAM12 con la puerta de la cocina abierta. Oficina Fnacoficina.png|Oficina del jugador. Fnacoficina1.gif|Ojos de un animatrónico en la puerta izquierda. Fnacoficina2.gif|Ojos de un animatrónico en la puerta derecha. Fnacoficina3.gif|Ojos de Penguin en la puerta derecha. Fnacoficinapenguin.png|'Penguin' dentro de la oficina Fnacvidrioroto.png|Vidrio de la ventana rota. fnacoficinashadowcandy.gif|'Shadow Candy' observando al jugador desde la ventana. fnacshadowcandytextura.gif|Textura de Shadow Candy. Cinemáticas Noche 1 Fnacfabrica1.gif|Lado izquierdo de la cámara. Fnacfabrica2.png|Lado derecho de la cámara. Fnacfabrica1puppet.gif|'Reverse Puppet' apareciendo en el lado derecho. Fnacfabrica1puppet2.gif|'Reverse Puppet' acercandose a la cámara. Fnacfabricapuppettextura1.png|Textura de Reverse Puppet frente a la cámara. Noche 2 Fnacfabricavideonotfound.png|Error de la cámara. Fnacfabrica11.png|Lado izquierdo de la cámara, notese la sangre en el suelo y en la cinta. Fnacfabrica22.png|Lado derecho de la cámara, notese las partes de endoesqueletos ensangrentadas. Noche 3 Fnacfabrica111.png|Imágen completa de la cámara, notese las líneas policiales y las pistas enumeradas. Fnac3puppet1.gif|'Reverse Puppet' apareciendo mientras mueve su cabeza. Fnac3puppet2.gif|'Reverse Puppet' acercándose a la cámara. Noche 4 Fnacfabricanoche4.png|Lado derecho de la cámara. Fnacfabricanoche4candycindy.png|Lado izquierdo de la cámara con Candy y Cindy. Fnacfabricapuppetnoche4.png|'Reverse Puppet' en la cámara. Fnacfabricanoche4candycindy2.png|'Candy' y Cindy mirando a la cámara. Noche 5 Fnacfabricanoche5.png|'Old Candy'y Blank en la cámara. Fnacfabricanoche52.gif|'Reverse Puppet' apareciendo. Fnacfabricanoche53.gif|'Reverse Puppet' delante de la cámara. Fnacfabricanoche54.gif|Rostro de Reverse Puppet en la cámara Fnacfabricanoche55.gif|Mensaje de de R. Puppet, "A Mistake, My Mistake, A Problem, Your Problem" ("Un Accidente, Mi Accidente, Un Problema, Tu Problema". Noche 6 Fnacfabricanoche6.png|'Old Candy', Blank y RAT en la cámara. Fnacfabricanoche62.gif|'RAT' moviendose. Fnacfabricanoche63.gif|'RAT' moviendo sus brazos. Fnacfabricanoche64.gif|'RAT' levantado. Fnacfabricanoche65.gif|'RAT' caminando. Fnacfabricanoche5.png|Cámara sin RAT Fnacfabricarattextura.png|Textura del rostro de RAT frente a la cámara. Jumpscares Candyjumpscarerightdoor.gif|Primer Jumpscare de Candy. 186.gif|Segundo Jumpscare de Candy. FNaCCandy.gif|Jumpscare Candy cuándo se acaba la energía. FNaCCindy.gif|Jumpscare de Cindy. Chester_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Chester. output_ygicwl_by_ask_blossomexe-d93pqag.gif|Jumpscare de Blank. Old_candy_jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Old Candy. Jumpscare_Rat_2.gif|Primer Jumpscare de RAT. FNaCRat.gif|Segundo jumpscare de RAT. Game Over FNaC GameOver.png|Game Over del juego. Finales Fnacfinal1.png|Cheque de pago al terminar la Noche 5, notese la sombra de RAT encima de él. Fnacfinal2.png|Segundo cheque de pago luego de haber pasado la Noche 6, véase que la sombra ya no está. Pero puede verse el reflejo de Candy. Fnacfinal3.png|Aviso de despido al superar la Noche Personalizada. Fnacorigami3.png|Aviso de despido al pasar la 7ma noche en el modo 7/20, notese que ahora el origami del gato azul está detrás. Extras Candyyy.png|'Candy' en los Extras Cindyyy.png|'Cindy' en los Extras Chesterrr.png|'Chester' en los Extras Penguinnnn.png|'The Penguin' en los Extras Blankkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png|'Blank' en los Extras Oldcandyyy.png|'Old Candy' en los Extras Ratttttttttttt.png|'RAT' en los Extras Fnacratextra.gif|Easter Egg de RAT al observarlo mucho tiempo. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Teasers FNaC2TeaserCandy.jpg|Teaser de New Candy en Five Nights at Candy's 2. FNaC2TeaserCindy.png|Teaser de New Cindy en Five Nights at Candy's 2. cindyiluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese la frase "The Cat will return" ("El gato volverá"). FNaC2TeaserBlank.jpg|Teaser de Blank en Five Nights at Candy's 2. 212605(1).jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note el texto "Will you survive another week in the dark?" ("¿Vas a sobrevivir otra semana en la oscuridad?"). Penguin-0.png|Teaser de Penguin en Five Nights at Candy's 2. Fnac2penguinteaseriuminado2.png|Teaser de Penguin iluminado, note que el personaje es trasparente, ya que deja ver el escenario de atrás. Tumblr_o1kpaw3ucV1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|Teaser de Chester. Fnac2chesterteaseriluminado2.png|Teaser iluminado. Note la frase "Why didn't they like me?" ("¿Por qué no les gusto?") Menú Principal FNaC2-(Title).gif|Titulo del juego. Candymenu.gif|'New Candy (Withered)' en el menú principal. Cindymenu.gif|'New Cindy (Withered)' en el menú principal. Chestermenu.gif|'Chester (Withered)' en el menú principal. Pinguinmenu.gif|'Penguin (Withered)' en el menú principal. Blankmenu.gif|'Blank (Withered)' en el menú principal. Ratmenu.gif|'The Rat' en el menú principal. Catmenu.gif|'The Cat' en el menú principal Localizaciones Cam11.jpg|Cámara 11. Cam11candy.jpg|'New Candy (Withered)' en la cámara 11 97.png|'New Cindy (Withered)' en la cámara 11 Cam11chesterven.gif|'Chester (Withered)' en la cámara 11, intentando entrar por la ventilación. 96.png|'Blank (Withered)' en la cámara 11. Cam11cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 11. Cam11ratven.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 11. Cam11rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 11. Cam11ratacat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 11. CAM12.jpg|Cámara 12 cam12candy.jpg|'New Candy (Withered)' en la cámara 12. cam12cindy.jpg|'New Cindy (Withered)' en la cámara 12. cam12chester.gif|'Chester (Withered)' en la cámara 12. cam12blank.jpg|'Blank (Withered)' en la cámara 12. cam12-cat.jpg|'Cat' en la cámara 12. cam12catvent.gif|'The Cat' en la cámara 12, intentando entrar en la ventilación. cam12rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 12. cam12catrat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 12. cam13.jpg|Cámara 13. cam13candy.jpg|'New Candy (Withered)' en la cámara 13. cam13cindy.jpg|'New Cindy (Withered)' en la cámara 13. cam13chester.gif|'Chester (Withered)' en la cámara 13. cam13blank.jpg|'Blank (Withered)' en la cámara 13. cam13rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 13. cam13cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 13. cam13catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 13. cam13catrat.jpg|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 13. cam14.jpg|Cámara 14. cam14candy.jpg|'New Candy (Withered)' en la cámara 14. cam14cindy.jpg|'New Cindy (Withered)' en la cámara 14. cam14chester.gif|'Chester (Withered)' en la cámara 14. cam14blank.jpg|'Blank (Withered)' en la cámara 14. cam14cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 14. cam14catvent.gif|'The Cat' en la cámara 14, intentando entrar en la ventilación. cam14rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 14. cam14catrat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 14. 27-0.png|'Scribble Netty'. Easter egg que se puede invocar al hacer doble click en uno de los dibujos de la cámara 14. cam15.jpg|Cámara 15. cam15candy.jpg|'New Candy (Withered)' en la cámara 15. cam15cindy.jpg|'New Cindy (Withered)' en la cámara 15. cam15chester.gif|'Chester (Withered)' en la cámara 15. cam15blank.jpg|'Blank (Withered)' en la cámara 15. cam15cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 15. cam15catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 15. cam15rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 15. cam15catrat.jpg|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 15. cam16.png|Cámara 16. cam16candy.png|'New Candy (Withered)' en la cámara 16. cam16cindy.png|'New Cindy (Withered)' en la cámara 16. cam16chester.gif|'Chester (Withered)' en la cámara 16. cam16blank.png|'Blank (Withered)' en la cámara 16. cam16cat.png|'The Cat' en la cámara 16. cam16catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 16. cam16rat.png|'The Rat' en la cámara 16. cam16catrat.png|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 16. PenguinPhamtom.png|'Penguin (Withered)' mirando a la cámara antes de arruinar el sistema. PenguinAttack.png|'Penguin (Withered)' arruinando el sistema de las cámaras. RATPhantom.png|'RAT' mirando a la cámara antes de arruinar el sistema. RATAttack.png|'RAT' arruinando el sistema de las cámaras. Oficina Fnac2oficina.png|Oficina del jugador. hall.jpg|Pasillo que se encuentra en frente del jugador. hallcandyend.jpg|'New Candy (Withered)' al final del pasillo. hallcandyhalf.jpg|'New Candy (Withered)' en el medio del pasillo. hallcandyfront.jpg|'New Candy (Withered)' enfrente del jugador. hallcindyend.jpg|'New Cindy (Withered)' al final del pasillo. hallcindyhalf.jpg|'New Cindy (Withered)' en el medio del pasillo. hallcindyfront.jpg|'New Cindy (Withered)' enfrente del jugador. hallblankend.png|'Blank (Withered)' al final del pasillo. hallblankhalf.png|'Blank (Withered)' en medio del pasillo. hallblankfront.png|'Blank (Withered)' enfrente del jugador. hallcatend.png|'The Cat' al final del pasillo. hallcathalf.png|'The Cat' en medio del pasillo. hallcatfront.png|'The Cat' enfrente del jugador. hallratend.png|'The Rat' al final del pasillo. hallrathalf.png|'The Rat' en medio del pasillo. hallratfront.png|'The Rat' enfrente del jugador. Jumpscares 1cj.gif|Primer jumpscare de New Candy (Withered) Ca2j.gif|Segundo jumpscare de New Candy (Withered) Ci1j.gif|Primer jumpscare de New Cindy (Withered) Ci2j.gif|Segundo jumpscare de New Cindy (Withered) 1jc.gif|Jumpscare de Chester (Withered) blankjump1.gif|Primer jumpscare de Blank (Withered) blankjump2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Blank (Withered) FNAC2-RAT-JUMPSCARE.gif|Primer Jumpscare de The Rat 6w5yV0.gif|Segundo Jumpscare de The Rat Catjump1.gif|Primer jumpscare de The Cat Catjump2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de The Cat Game Over Fnac2muerte1.png|Noticia que sale cuando el jugador pierde con los Animatronicos de Candy's Fnac2muerte2.png|Titular al morir con The Rat o The Cat. Finales Fnac2final1.png|Periódico luego de superar la 5ta Noche. Fnac2final2.png|Periódico al pasar la Noche 6 Extras 1-3.png|'New Candy' en los extras. 2-1.png|'New Candy (Withered)' en los extras. 3-0.png|'New Cindy' en los extras. 4-1.png|'New Cindy (Withered)' en los extras. 5-0.png|'Blank (Withered)' en los extras. 6-0.png|'Chester (Withered)' en los extras. 7-0.png|'Penguin (Withered)' en los extras. 9-0.png|'The Rat' en los extras. 8-1.png|'The Cat' en los extras. Five Nights at Candy's 3 Teaser 1 full (jpg)-jfnzupfb (1).jpg|Primer teaser del juego. Note la frase a "A story can't end without a beginning" ("Una historia no puede terminar sin un comienzo") Br.jpg|Primer teaser iluminado. Note la pequeña frase "I will found you" ('''Te voy a encontrar). Ce9uZr6WIAASP9b.jpg|Teaser de Broma con la cara de '''Markiplier en Rat. Markiplier iluminado.png|Teaser Iluminado, notese los números 14159 sLyyPIQ.jpg|Segundo teaser del juego. Note la frase "will you find me?"("¿Vas a encontrarme?"). fnac3t2.jpg|Segundo teaser iluminado. Note la frase '''or will I find you? ("O voy a encontrarte."). TeaserRat.png|Teaser de la habitacion, con una puerta abierta y un Animatrónico en ella. TeaserRat2.jpg|Teaser Iluminado, notese a "Monster Rat" y el número 1962 arriba. Nightmarecatteaser.png|Cuarto Teaser, confirmando que habrá un "Monster Cat" Nightmarecatiluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese la frase "two of us, one of you" ("Dos de nosotros, uno de ti") Screenshot 01-ap9pcj8t.png|Quinto teaser, notese los botones en la pantalla. Screenshot 02-guw4pfu4.png|Sexto teaser, mostrando una mecánica del juego. Screenshot 03-fgqitg3d.png|Séptimo teaser, mostrando parte de la habitación. Screenshot 04-tz8edxj5.png|Octavo teaser, notese que está mas oscuro y el armario está abierto. Screenshot 04iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese a "Monster Rat" dentro. Menu principal FNaC3-LoadingScreen.png|Pantalla de carga. Habitación FNaC3-Habitacion.png|Habitación del jugador. FNaC3-Underbed.png|Debajo de la cama. FNaC3-cinta.png|Cinta de audio donde se reproduce la música. nrathabitacion3.gif|'Monster Rat' escondiendose al ser iluminado en el Closet. nrathabitacion4.gif|'Monster Rat' escondiendose en el Armario al ser iluminado. FNaC3-Rat-robando.gif|'Monster Rat' intentando agarrar la cinta de audio. FNaC3-Rat-en-la-habitación-1.gif|'Monster Rat' siendo flasheado en la puerta de entrada. FNaC3-Rat-en-la-habitación-2.gif|'Monster Rat' siendo flasheado en el closet. FNaC3-Rat-en-la-habitación-3.gif|'Monster Rat' siendo flasheado en el armario. FNaC3-Underbed-rat1.png|'Monster Rat' debajo de la cama a la izquierda. FNaC3-Underbed-rat2.png|'Monster Rat' debajo de la cama a la derecha. nrathabitacion1.gif|'Monster Rat' siendo flasheado en el lado izquierdo de la Habitación. nrathabitacion2.gif|'Monster Rat' siendo flasheado en el lado derecho de la Habitación. FNaC3-Rat-escondiéndose.gif|'Monster Rat' escondiéndose en la puerta de entrada. FNaC3-Rat-escondiéndose2.gif|'Monster Rat' escondiéndose en el armario. Jumpscares NRAT_jumpscare_(1).gif|Primer Jumpscare de Monster Rat, atacando normalmente. NRAT_jumpscare_(2).gif|Segundo Jumpscare de Monster Rat, corriendo desde una de las puertas. NRAT_jumpscare_(3).gif|Tercer Jumpscare de Monster Rat, saliendo debajo de la cama. Extras MonsterRat2-Extras.png|'Monster Rat' en los extras. MonsterRat1-Extras.png|'Monster Rat' en los extras (Acercamiento). MonsterCat1-Extras.png|'Monster Cat' en los Extras MonsterCat2-Extras.png|'Monster Cat' en los Extras (Acercamiento). MonsterVinnie1-Extras.png|'Monster Vinnie' en los extras. MonsterVinnie2-Extras.png|'Monster Vinnie' en los Extras (Acercamiento) Noche Completada (Demo) seeyouagainsoon.png|''"Fin de la demo, te veremos pronto."'' Seeyouagainsooniluminado.png|Imagen iluminada, notese lo que parece ser Reverse Puppet detras de Monster Rat. Segundo Aniversario de Five Nights at Candy's QSKWZO3.png|Teaser de Segundo Aniversario del juego con todas las versiones de Candy, notese a "Funtime Candy", "Adventure Candy", "Phantom Candy", "Shadow Candy" y Old Candy nuevo. Teasercandyiluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese a The Cat escondido en el fondo. UnBDIyQ.png|Segundo teaser, con lo que parece ser un "Adventure Candy". Wm2r6kt.png|Tercer teaser, con un "Nightmare Candy" mirando de frente. PKkwEkt.png|Cuarto teaser de "Nightmare Candy". XQ4zIZt.png|Quinto teaser, con Old Candy en un escenario. Iconos Five Nights at Candy's 0000.png|Icono del primer juego. FNAC2-Teaser_1.jpg|Icono del segundo juego. Fnac 3 icon 768-2ptwpvda.png|Icono del tercer juego. |-|Audios= Five Nights at Candy's Menú principal Música del menú principal. Archivo:FnacMenu.ogg Sonido al cambiar de opción en el menú Archivo:Fnacopciones.ogg Extras Música que se escucha al estar en el menú Extras Archivo:Fnacextras.ogg Zumbido al mirar mucho tiempo a RAT. Archivo:Fnacsonido.ogg Noches Audio al comenzar una noche Archivo:Fnaccomienzo.ogg Audio al terminar una noche Archivo:Fnacnochecompleta.ogg Final Música escuchada al recibir un cheque de pago o un aviso de despido. Archivo:Fnacfinal.ogg Ambiente Archivo:fnacambiente2.ogg Archivo:fnacambiente3.ogg Archivo:fnacambiente4.ogg Música de ambiente cuándo Old Candy o RAT están en las puertas. Archivo:fnacambiente1.ogg Sonidos de la Oficina Zumbido de la luz. Archivo:Fnacsonidoluz.ogg Sonido al presionar uno de los botones en la Oficina Archivo:Fnacboton.ogg Sonido al cerrar o abrir una puerta. Archivo:Fnacpuerta.ogg Ruido cuándo Blank golpea la puerta de la ventana de la Oficina. Archivo:Fnacblank1.ogg Ruido cuándo Blank rompe la ventana de la Oficina. Archivo:Fnacblank2.ogg Sonido al tocar la nariz del peluche de Candy. Archivo:Fnacnarizcandy.ogg Sonido al tocar la nariz del peluche de Cindy. Archivo:Fnacnarizcindy.ogg Sonido cuándo se acaba la energía. Archivo:Fnacenergia.ogg Voz del easter egg de Markiplier al ser activado. Archivo:Fnacmarkiplier.ogg Cámaras Sonido cuándo se abre o cierra el monitor. Archivo:Fnacmonitor.ogg Sonido al cambiar de Cámara. Archivo:Fnaccamaras.ogg Sonido cuándo un animatrónico se mueve de la cámara que se estaba viendo. Archivo:Fnacinterrupcion.ogg Sonido al activar la visión nocturna. Archivo:Fnacvisionnocturna.ogg Sonido al desactivar la visión nocturna. Archivo:Fnacvisionapagada.ogg Sonido que hacen Reverse Puppet y RAT al mostrarse muy cerca de la cámara. Archivo:Fnacsonido.ogg Cinemáticas Ambiente de las cinemáticas. Archivo:Fnaccinematicaambiente.ogg Sonido de la cámara al moverse. Archivo:Fnaccinematicacamara.ogg Sonido de un niño en la Noche 2. Archivo:Fnaccinematicaniño.ogg Ruido de lo que parece ser una máquina en la Noche 2. Archivo:Fnaccinematicamaquina.ogg Animatrónicos Penguin Voz de The Penguin al intentar abrir o cerrar una puerta en la Oficina cuándo este está dentro: "Can i take your order?" ("Puedo tomar tu orden?") Archivo:fnacpenguin.ogg General Jumpscare de Candy, Cindy y Chester. Archivo:Fnacjumpscare.ogg Jumpscare de Old Candy y Blank. Archivo:Fnacjumpscare2.ogg Jumpscare de RAT. Archivo:Fnacjumpscare3.ogg Otros Sonido que suena luego de perder Archivo:Fnacmuerte.ogg Estática Archivo:Fnacestatica.ogg Eliminados Sonido cuándo un animatrónico entra a la puerta. Archivo:Fnacentrada.ogg Sonido cuándo un animatrónico sale de la puera. Archivo:Fnacsalida.ogg] Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menú Principal Música del menú principal. Archivo:FNAC2Menu.ogg Sonido al entrar al menú. Archivo:Fnac2comienzo2.ogg Extras Música reproducida cuándo se está en el menú Extras. Archivo:Fnac2extras.ogg Ambiente al mirar a The Rat o a The Cat. Archivo:Fnac2m6.ogg Noches Audio al comenzar una noche. Archivo:Fnac2comienzo.ogg Sonido al terminar una noche. Archivo:Fnac2nochecompleta.ogg Final Música cuándo aparece un Periódico. Archivo:Fnac2final.ogg Ambiente Archivo:Fnac2ambiente1.ogg Archivo:Fnac2ambiente2.ogg Archivo:Fnac2ambiente3.ogg Sonido de la Oficina Bocinazo al presionar la nariz del peluche de Candy. Archivo:Fnac2nariz.ogg Sonido del Flash. Archivo:Fnac2flash.ogg Cámaras Sonido al abrir el Panel. Archivo:Fnac2panel1.ogg Sonido al cerrar el Panel. Archivo:Fnac2panel2.ogg Sonido al cambiar de cámara. Archivo:Fnac2camaras1.ogg Sonido cuándo un animatrónico se mueve de cámara. Archivo:Fnac2camaras3.ogg Estática producida cuándo Penguin o The Rat arruina el sistema. Archivo:Fnac2camaras4.ogg Sonido al llamar a un teléfono. Archivo:Fnac2camaras2.ogg Un teléfono sonando. Archivo:Fnac2telefono1.ogg Un teléfono siendo desactivado por Candy, Cindy o Blank. Archivo:Fnac2telefono2.ogg Minijuegos Sonido cuándo un minijuego empieza. Archivo:Fnac2comienzaminijuego.ogg Risa escuchada en la Noche 5. Archivo:Fnac2m5.ogg Puerta cerrándose en la Noche 5. Archivo:Fnac2mpuerta.ogg Pasos de Policías. Archivo:Fnac2policia.ogg Sonido producido por un guardia en la Noche 6. Archivo:Fnac2guardia.ogg Ambiente de los Minijuegos de la 1ra y 4ta noche. Archivo:Fnac2m1.ogg Ambiente del minijuego de la Noche 2. Archivo:Fnac2m2.ogg Ambiente del minijuego de la Noche 3. Archivo:Fnac2m3.ogg Ambiente del minijuego de la Noche 5. Archivo:Fnac2m4.ogg Ambiente de los Minijuegos de la Noche 6. Archivo:Fnac2m6.ogg Música del minijuego del Minijuego secreto. Archivo:Fnac2m8.ogg Ambiente de fondo del Minijuego secreto. Archivo:Fnac2m7.ogg Sonido cuándo un minijuego termina. Archivo:Fnac2terminaminijuego.ogg Acelerados Ambiente de los Minijuegos de la 1ra y 4ta noche. Archivo:Fnacfinal.ogg Ambiente de la Noche 2. Archivo:Fnac2acelerado1.ogg Ambiente de la 3ra noche. Archivo:Fnac2acelerado2.ogg Música de ambiente en la Noche 5. Archivo:Fnac2acelerado3.ogg Ambiente de los minijuegos de la 6ta Noche. Archivo:Fnac2extras.ogg Ambiente de fondo del minijuego secreto. Archivo:Fnac2m8.ogg Risa de la 5ta Noche. Archivo:Fnac2risa2.ogg Animatrónicos Chester y The Cat Chester / The Cat intentado entrar en la ventilación. Archivo:Fnacventilacion1.ogg Chester o The Cat rompiendo la entrada de la ventilación. Archivo:Fnacventilacion2.ogg Chester / The Cat dentro de la ventilación. Archivo:Fnacventilacion3.ogg Jumpscares Jumpscare de los Animatrónicos Withered. Archivo:FNAC2jumpscare.ogg Jumpscare de The Rat y The Cat. Archivo:FNAC2jumpscare2.ogg Estática luego de morir. Archivo:Fnac2muerte.ogg Otros Sonido de los diálogos en el prólogo. Archivo:Fnac2textos.ogg Five Nights at Candy's 3 Menú Principal Menú principal en la demo del juego. Archivo:Fnac3lluvia.ogg Noches Alarma al superar la Noche. Archivo:Fnac3alarma.ogg Ambiente Archivo:Fnac3ambiente1.ogg Archivo:Fnac3ambiente2.ogg Archivo:Fnac3ambiente3.ogg Archivo:Fnac3ambiente4.ogg Archivo:Fnac3ambiente5.ogg Archivo:Fnac3ambiente6.ogg Ambiente cuándo Monster Rat está dentro de la habitación. Archivo:Fnac3ratambiente.ogg Animatrónicos Monster Rat Sonido cuándo Monster Rat es descubierto dentro de la habitación. Archivo:Fnac3s1.ogg Sonido cuándo Monster Rat abandona la habitación. Archivo:Fnac3s2.ogg Sonidos de la Habitación Sonidos al moverse por la cama. Archivo:Fnac3cama1.ogg Archivo:Fnac3cama2.ogg Sonido al mirar debajo de la cama. Archivo:Fnac3debajo.ogg Sonido al volver a mirar la habitación. Archivo:Fnac3arriba.ogg Sonido de la linterna al mirar la Grabadora, debajo de la cama y la Habitación. Archivo:Fnac3linterna.ogg Grabadora Música de la grabadora. Archivo:Fnac3grabmusica.ogg Sonido al tocar el botón de reproducir. Archivo:Fnac3grabplay.ogg Sonido al presionar el botón de parar. Archivo:Fnac3grabstop.ogg Sonido al retroceder la música. Archivo:Fnac3grabretroceder.ogg Gamejolt Música del Menú Principal. Archivo:Fnac3menu.ogg Ambiente de los minijuegos. Archivo:Fnac3dreamscape.ogg Ambiente del Minijuego "Pescando con Candy". Archivo:Fnac2fwithcandy.ogg Categoría:Fangames